


FETISH Z - WICKED FUN

by CrimsonEmbrace



Series: FETISH A-Z [29]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 01:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6264595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonEmbrace/pseuds/CrimsonEmbrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>WROTE IN 2009</p>
    </blockquote>





	FETISH Z - WICKED FUN

**Author's Note:**

> WROTE IN 2009

\-------------------------------------------------------------------  
WICKED FUN!

Iruka was tired of it... Kakashi always had his nose stuck in one of those horrible Icha Icha novels... all damsel in distress... like anyone would want a helpless female they would always have to rescue!

Iruka poked around in his closet and found just what he’d been looking for, the shirt Kakashi had forbade him ever to wear in public again. A dark mesh that hid nothing and just to be sure everything would be displayed it was cut short! Iruka grinned wickedly. Then selected a pair of pants that rode low on his hips. Perfect! We’ll just see how Kakashi likes seeing me out dancing in this! It was sure to make that horny dog Genma drool!

Iruka laughed and took his clothes to the bathroom to shower and get ready... his hair barely bound to tempt the fingers of lovers... he rubbed oil over his skin making it so it would shimmer softly in the bars lighting and his sweat to bead in a sexy way before rolling down his flesh... Oh, this was going to be too fun!

Iruka danced around as he got ready swinging his hips and swaying sensually... and picked out a small butt plug... just enough so he wouldn’t tear...

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Inspired by dieingcity’s Shake it like an Earthquake )

When Iruka arrived the dance club was already kickin’, the music was loud and the other dancers had drank enough that they’d lost their inhibitions and were grinding against their partners. Iruka went directly to the dance floor swaying lithely through the crowd, to a spot where he was on display for almost everyone in the bar. Iruka preferred to dance alone, he liked all the people’s eyes on him, it tempted him and as more people watched him he would dance even more dirty!

Iruka turned and winked at Genma who laughed in delight, he was all for a free show but he wasn’t brave enough to risk Kakashi’s wrath. Iruka laughed, everyone had fantasies about twins... Iruka’s fingers flew in a rapid series of hand signs creating a clone of himself, the clone happily ground against his ass as Iruka’s hands rubbed and pet his own body. 

Iruka’s hands disheveled his clothes stroking his flesh, displaying his taut stomach, and his hip bones now peaked out from the waist of his pants... the v they formed only served to draw the bar patron’s eyes down to his semi-erect cock. Iruka couldn’t help it dancing like this excited him... but what excited him more was the knowledge that someone soon would inform Kakashi... Kakashi was going to be furious!

Iruka laughed in delight and continued grinding erotically against his clone... Iruka noticed Kakashi the minute he walked in... the atmosphere changed, it became charged with the air of fury Kakashi radiated as he scanned the club and his eye came to rest on the two Iruka. The clone was bumping his hips against Iruka’s ass like they were fucking... Iruka could almost hear Kakashi’s growl... he laughed ecstatically and continued dancing ‘unaware’ Kakashi was watching.

Kakashi was dressed like he’d just gotten back from a mission and it must have been a stressful one because the fierce deadly aura that surrounded him... and the fact he was agitated enough to have drawn a kunai!

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Inspired by dieingcity’s Sweet chuunin *ss)

Kakashi was livid, the mission had been a mess... nothing had been as the mission statement had said, but somehow he’d pulled it off and managed not to get his ass killed! Then the first thing he heard as he was coming in the gate was that Iruka was stripping at one of the local dance clubs!

No one better touch him or the village would be short one nin come morning! Kakashi stormed into the first dance club scanning it furiously and checking all the dark booths without finding him. 

By the time Kakashi strode out the door the bar was nearly quiet, then he heard the buzz as everyone began talking excitedly as he walked away towards the next... Kakashi growled, picturing his gorgeous lover with one of the Leaf nin... his hands pawing over Iruka’s hot flesh. Kakashi’s cock hardened even as he snarled a curse and drew his kunai, that nin would regret touching what was his!

The second club was much like the first and Kakashi was in a deadly rage by the time he stalked into the last. Kakashi’s cock throbbed, swollen painfully hard in arousal, and as he paused and looked his eyes immediately landed on Iruka... and Iruka. Kakashi could see it was a clone but that didn’t stop his fury as he watched his lover putting on a show for all the drunken nin.

Kakashi pictured walking up and taking his naughty lover by the ear and dragging him home... then fucking Iruka until he was too sated to go looking for anyone else! The wicked provocative smirk Iruka was giving the other nin made Kakashi see red he was so furious... more specifically the red of their blood. Iruka was HIS! But the final straw came when Iruka ran his hands down his body drawing his pants down so low Kakashi swore he saw the beginning of hair!

Kakashi crashed through the crowd. ‘“Mine!” he snarled grabbing his lover roughly, his hand a blur as it snared Iruka, yanking him into his arms and holding him pressed tightly against his chest as he performed the hand signs for the transportation jutsu. 

They appeared in Iruka’s bedroom and Kakashi dropped the kunai, yanked down his mask and grabbed Iruka kissing him aggressively. Kakashi’s mouth assaulted Iruka’s, his tongue not waiting for an invitation thrust into Iruka’s mouth claiming him, stroking and tasting Iruka’s mouth. Iruka matched his fierceness and soon their kiss had heated to a fevered passion their hands ripping at each other’s clothes.

Kakashi tore the flimsy shirt from his divine lovers body. “Mine!” He growled, “No one else!” Kakashi yanked down Iruka’s pants and tossed him on the bed not bothering to do more than free his cock before pulling the butt plug from Iruka’s ass, plunging his cock into his lover and fucking him vehemently, his body heated with ravenous need. 

Iruka’s high cries of passion and lust teased Kakashi and his mouth attacked Iruka’s once more greedily kissing Iruka, desperately like he couldn’t get enough! Kakashi drove hard into his lover’s wonderful body, the tight heat grasping his cock clinging to him and making Kakashi want to sink deeper into the heavenly embrace... this belonged to him, only him!

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iruka loved it when Kakashi was like this! All aggressive and jealous... taking him rough! It was so primal, so exciting! This was what he wanted, this was exactly what he knew would happen and it was perfect! 

Now Kakashi would pay close attention to him for a while... and when Kakashi started slipping again, started paying too much attention to his Icha books and not enough to Iruka... Iruka would do it again!

Kakashi’s cock slammed into Iruka’s body as he arched and writhed in ecstasy. Every thrust spearing deep and claiming him... proclaiming Kakashi’s need, his lust for him, only him!

Iruka mewled and clutched Kakashi’s ass trying to drive him harder, deeper... his breath being jarred from his body as they fucked like wild animals.

Kakashi slammed deep and hard once more cumming in his body then immediately rose and flipped Iruka over on his hands and knees. Kakashi plunged his tongue into Iruka’s body, lapping at his dark hole, fucking it with his tongue and Iruka screamed in rapture... his breaths ragged gasps for air between his cries.

Kakashi drew back but only to slam his reawakened erection back into Iruka’s body, fucking him so hard Iruka could feel the whole king size bed move. Iruka cried out in wanton needy wails, “Ah yes! Fuck me! Fuck me hard! Fill me! Make me want only you!” Then screaming in pleasure as Kakashi’s hard rams grew more aggressive. 

In truth the only one Iruka did want was Kakashi but he knew how those words excited Kakashi... agitated him, and a jealous Kakashi was sooo very sexy! Iruka knew he’d be so sore he could barely walk tomorrow and truly would not want it any other way, every pound of Kakashi cock into his body was a proclamation of Kakashi’s deep love for him, his need for him alone!

Iruka screamed and writhed, all thoughts driven from his head as Kakashi began playing surges of chakra over his cock, stroking it as his hips pistoned faster into Iruka’s rapidly tightening body and Iruka peaked again his balls burning from the repeated orgasms.

Kakashi continued fucking Iruka even as Iruka’s body contracted powerfully around Kakashi’s hard cock and swiveled his hips as he thrust shallow... Teasing Iruka until he was whimpering, then slamming hard into Iruka once more, jarring lusty cries from his throat as Iruka’s body heated again and he mewed in demand.

Kakashi’s hands cupped his hips bracing Iruka into his forceful strokes; Iruka keened deliriously as every hammer of Kakashi’s cock drove directly into his prostate. Iruka’s body bowed sharply, his orgasm exploding through him with an intensity that made Iruka’s whole body shake, the contractions of his muscles quickly drawing Kakashi to his climax.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Their bodies sated, Kakashi rose and got Iruka a cold water... then sat beside him his fingers stroking Iruka’s soft hair. Iruka drank from his bottled water then set it on the night table and looked up into Kakashi’s eyes provocatively, Kakashi was so sexy when he was jealous!

“Genma was there tonight...” Iruka taunted with a devilish grin, Iruka’s eyes sparkled in satisfaction and glee as he watched Kakashi’s face. 

“And what did he say?” Kakashi rumbled, Iruka could hear the jealousy and possessiveness in his tone and he couldn’t resist!

“Genma didn’t do a whole lot of talking... his mouth was busy elsewhere.” Iruka teased.

Kakashi’s sharingan eye swirled displaying his anger, if the murderous look in his other eye hadn’t clued Iruka in. Iruka laughed as he straddled Kakashi’s lap and wrapped his legs around Kakashi’s body tightly... he could feel Kakashi’s cock harden as his jealousy spiked. 

“I’m just teasing.” Iruka murmured wrapping his arms around Kakashi’s waist.

Iruka leaned in and gave Kakashi a quick kiss, then giggled wickedly as Kakashi grumbled. “He better not...” 

Iruka laughed, his lips curved in a smug grin, and Kakashi sighed. “You tease me purposely…” Then Kakashi dipped his head and claimed Iruka’s lips once more in a loving kiss.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

END  
\------------------------------------------------

FETISH Z: 

Zelophilia: Arousal from jealousy  
\------------------------------------------------


End file.
